The use of milling and boring tools in orbital drilling—also called orbital milling—has the advantage that the diameter of the drill hole can be produced within defined limitations, independent of the diameter of the tool. Different drilling diameters can be produced with one and the same tool, which reduces the costs related to the provision and replacement of tools. Another advantage of orbital milling is that, in comparison to drilling, only small advancement forces are required, thus rendering orbital milling extremely well suited to the machining of unstable, thin building components. On the other hand, the drawback arises here that machining times are relatively long, and it is difficult to achieve narrow drilling tolerances over the entire life of the tool. Another drawback, in particular with milling and boring tools having a small diameter, is the large deflection during the machining of drill holes. Therefore relatively small advances must be maintained, which leads to very long machining times and thus relatively high production costs.